


Silence is never the answer.

by Chasingtails



Series: Wanda Maximoff’s family [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Heavy Angst, Heavy Language, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Nightmares, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Raft, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, prison complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasingtails/pseuds/Chasingtails
Summary: Ross damages Wanda, and the parent Avngers are pissed.





	Silence is never the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda in some angsty mood, so I thought why not?? Wanda need some more love. 
> 
> This may be extremely graphic, I apologize in advance.  
> It’s got:  
> Attempted Rape  
> Torture (obviously)  
> Extreme measures (aka mouth sewing, this is graphic and by no means medically accurate) 
> 
>  
> 
> Papa Steve and Momma Natasha to the rescue to take care of their little girl. Pop Clint is here too, don't forgot about him. He’s gonna tear someone up.

The day Wanda Maximoff got dragged into the Raft was one of the worst day of her life, coming into close contact with her bothers death. 

__

She could feel the burly men dragging her by her own arms, eventually leaving her inside some dark cell. Wanda could see the huge windows in front of her, which had people behind the glass watching her move.  

Wanda let them look, laying her head back onto the concrete 

Two males stepped forward, each padded with gear and helmets. Once grabbed her by the arm and pulled her onto her feet, stuffing her inside a straight jacket. Hey Wanda didn’t fight back, she just accepted her fate. She clearly saw a metal pipe come from one of the men, but she never saw it hit her face. 

 ~

Hours passed before wanda could see the light again, the cold metal door slamming open as the same men walked inside. One held a metal collar, and it was pulsing with electricity  

“Ross thinks you’ll be dead by the time you’re little friends arive..” One joked, smirking as he placed the collar around the teen’s neck. “Maybe you’ll be a good breeding slut, girl’s like you should be knocked up~.”

“HEY!” Clint Barton cried out, snarling angrily as he stared at the soldiers in front of him. “Don’t you dare!! I swear to god-..”

”Alright fucker! Keep talking and I’ll beat the shit out of her!!” The taller man yelled, turning to face Clint as he slammed his hands against the bars. “I’ll take her right here! Don’t test me!” 

"Leave her be damnit!! She's a kid!" Clint yelled angrily, wiping his already bleeding hands. “You hurt her and I'll rip your fucking eyes out."

“Oh? You gonna do something dumbass?” The other man sneered, giving off a laugh.

“You better fucking believe it!” The archer roared back, which only made the agents laugh.

”Well, too bad! She’s ours now! You keep talking or I’ll take out your ass next!”

The man left, slowly watching Clint as he pressed himself against the bars.

”Wanda, it’s gonna be ok hun! Don’t give up!” He cried out, wanting to believe his own words as Wanda only grunted in reponse. 

Suddenly, the other man came inside the cell

Wanda slowly backed herself into a corner, pressing herself into the side of the wall so she wouldn’t face her enemies. She screeched as one man grabbed her by the hem of her shirt and dragged her into the middle of the floor. When one man grabbed her thigh, she thrashed around and slammed him into the wall.

One man grabbed her neck and held it right, Wanda immediately trying to scream, but became silent. 

“You listen here, you screamin’ isn’t gonna do shit. Ima keep your damn mouth shut!!!”

Wanda couldn’t move, her face frozen with fear as she allowed this man to drag her along. She didn’t fight, but she did let tears fall, and made sure they were silent.

“C’mon then, get up!” One man laughed, grabbing wanda’s Hair and yanking her aside. She screamed and threw her head back, only to have her neck seized by the man behind her. Wanda threw her head back, making contact with one man’s nose. 

“little shit!” He cried out, blood dripping from his nose. “Get her out of here!!”

The second Wanda was put up onto her feet, she was forced down onto some sort of flat surface. She was locked in. A bright light shown down onto her face, squinting in pain. Suddenly, a man wearing blue goggles leaned over her, his hands grabbing her neck to silence her.

”Hello dear, I promise you won’t remember a thing.”

Clint Barton and the other prisoners who were trapped there were forced to listen to Wanda’s sceams of absolute terror, before she finally went silent. 

Blood dropped from her lips as the one doctor finished his sewing, almost throwing her side as he let the restraints go. Once she was on the ground, the doctor chained Wanda to the wall, her neck having a tight restraint. 

”She’ll be here for a bit longer, leave.” The doctor told the guards, who immediately left without a word. The man jabbed needles in different places, before finally giving one last needle a jab inside her neck. Wanda screeched, her body shaking with sobs as she felt the man slowly part her legs. 

”We’ll see if you can feel anything~”

~

~

Numb legs and shoulders was the only thing she could feel when Wanda woke up, her body aching in pain. As she sat up, her lower section pulsed in pain, realizing something wasn’t right.

They had molested her, and won.

She let out a small sob before curling in on herself.

 

“Wanda! Wanda!!”

Clint was trying to call out for her, upset he wasn’t receiving a response. 

“Kid? Answer me!! Wanda! Wanda!”

”Oh shut up!!” One guard yelled angrily. “She’s not gonna reply! She’ll be dead soon if you ain’t careful.”

”You make me!!” Clint roared, snarling. “Think you can take me on fucker?”

The guard snapped his head around and got his nightstick from his belt, opening Clint's cell and ready to attack him at any moment  

Sirens began to blare throughout the cell, making Sam and Scott to sit up and glance around. Sceams from men echoed, meaning that someone, or something, was attacking the place.

Men were screaming for help as one by one they went down, the sound of metal clicking with metal getting louder and louder.

Steve Rogers appeared from the hallway, his shield flying towards two men, knocking them unconscious. The superhuman threw one man down the stairs while he slammed the other man into the ground.

”Steve!” Clint cried out, his eyes somewhat red. “Wanda’s in trouble!! We gotta hurry!!”

The man nodded, soon slamming his shield into the control panels, and soon all the doors unlocked. Clint Barton didn’t waste any time find his little girl, taking men down with his bare hands before finally finding his gear. Clint nabbed whatever he could, handing off the right weapons to their owners. Once his weapons were on him, Clint ran off again.

Steve, Sam and Scott followed Clint as he kept running, eventually coming across Wanda’s cell. Clint charged forward and attacked the guard standing by the door. 

 “This is what you get for hurting my kid!” Clint cried out, slamming his arrow into the mans eye. He pressed the arrow as far down as he could, letting it sink further into the man’s skull before letting him drop.  

Steve ran past and broke the control panel with his bare hands, tossing the metal aside. He slowly walked in and knelt down beside the teen.

”Wanda!! Shhh, It’s ok! Wanda is me! Steve.” He soothed, watching in sadness as Wanda only moved away. She sobbed and pressed herself against the wall. 

”Hey Baby, it’s just us.” Clint said quietly as he came over and knelt by her other side. “It’s me and Cap, we’re gonna leave baby girl.” 

“Can she move?” Steve asked worriedly, placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder. Wanda didn’t even stir, her body only shuddering in response.

”I’ve got her, get us out of there.” Clint replied, kneeling down and picking up the girl. He tightened his grip around the woman, pressing her close. 

“It’s ok Kid.”

____

 Sam and Steve fought their way out, Clint being the one to carry Wanda out of the RAFT. Scott managed to shut down power to the rest of the RAFT, somehow clinging himself to Steve's shield on the way out. It took them longer than expected, but finally, they managed to get onto the roof. A helicopter was already there, apparently waiting. Steve motioned them to follow him. 

When Clint and the others rushed towards the helipad, Natasha was the one to open the door and poke her head out from the side. Natasha jumped out and ran to Clint, letting out a sob as she cupped Wanda’s face with her hands. Pressing kisses against her face, Natasha squeezed Wanda’s cheeks for reassurance.  

 ”Tha is what they did to her, look at this!!” Clint angrily cried out, moving a strand of Wanda’s hair away. “They hurt our poor baby...”

”Its not your fault, let’s get her home.”

___

 Helen Cho went to Wanda’s aid the moment Natasha and Clint stepped through the door, the process of helping Wanda taking over three hours. While cleaning up her wounds, Helen noticed something was wrong, mostly because Wanda was whimpering and shaking. He first instinct was to bring in Natasha and Clint. Finally, after a few minutes, Natasha and Clint entered into the room. Both spies slowly approaching Wanda, watching sadly as the girl stopped her tears to look at them. 

“Hey little one, you’re ok.” Natasha cooed, gently holding her hand out. Wanda’s hand shook heavily as she grabbed the older woman’s. “It’s ok baby, it’s me and Clint.”

“We love you, everything’s ok.” Clint whispered, giving off a smile as Wanda looked up and just started leaning against Clint. The man smiled and scooted closer, kissing the side of her head. "It's over, they can't hurt you anymore." 

Helen smiled lightly and got ready to head out the door, but she noticed something was off with Wanda. She slowly walked over and started to gaze over Wanda’s face before leaning closer. Something _was_ off. 

“...Dear God..." Helen whispered, grabbing ahold of Nat's arm and pulling her closer. Natasha pressed a hand to Wanda's cheek and looked closer, noticing the poor girls swollen lips. Wanda tried to open her mouth, but something was restricting her from doing so. Natasha sighed and watched as Wanda tried to open her mouth for the second time, only for something thin and black sticking out from the bottom of her upper lip. The Black Widow realized what they had done. 

"Helen, get me something to cut these." Natasha demanded, holding out her hand. "This...this is fucked up..." 

"What?? What's wrong?" Clint cried out, rushing over to Natasha's side. The assassins clenched his fists in anger and just bit his lip, sitting down in the chair not to far from Wanda's side. “No, holy shit...they didn’t...” 

"They...they sewed her mouth together...God.." Black Widow murmured sadly, taking the small pair of scissors from Helen. "It's ok hun, just look at me ok?"

Wanda closed her eyes as Natasha cut away the string, making sure she got every piece taken out before running her thumb over Wanda's lips. The teenager let out a sound of sadness before pressing her face against Natasha's chest. Clint got up from his chair and rushed over, kissing the back of her head. 

"You're ok малышка, I got you." The older woman whispered, gently pulling Wanda into her lap. "You're alright, мама здесь. I'm here baby, just breathe."

”Hold her there.” Helen said quietly, rushing over and grabbed a small kit to bring over to the table. “She’s got a huge wound on her back, it’s got to be sewed shut or it will get worse.”

 The second the alcohol made contact with Wanda’s skin, she let out a hoarse scream which scared everyone. Natasha gently shushed her and pressed her hand against Wanda’s head.

”I know, I know.” She soothed, nuzzling the girl gently. “It’s almost over baby, just relax...”

Wanda was left shaking in fear, tears dripping down her face as she snuggled close to Natasha. The second Helen finished, Clint started to wrap her wound as much as he could. When he finished, Clint kissed the girls head before leaving the room, letting Natasha have her moment.  

 “Rest easy, little one.” Natasha said calmly, kissing the side of Wanda’s face. She laid on the bed, pulling the girl close to her side for her to rest. “You are safe, always.”

”Her bandage will need to be changed in about six hours, make sure she doesn’t bleed through.” Helen replied with a huff, sitting down in a chair and wiping her sweat away. “Her back has so much blood, they had to have used some sort of metal whip. Those marks are torn, like someone was peeling them away.”

Natasha didn’t reply, only giving off a nod as she held Wanda closer. Helen gave a few more instructions before leaving.

"Mama’s got you." The Black Widow whispered, tucking the small blanket closer. 

__

The next morning, Clint, Steve and Natasha sat beside Wanda in her small bed, the older woman gently helping Wanda eat as she held the spoon for her. After a few minutes of eating, Wanda leaned back and looked at the adults in front of her. Steve sat down on her right, while Natasha and Clint sat on her left.   

“They...they...oh god...” Wanda sobbed, closing her eyes as she tensed up. “I..tried to fight it! I really did..t-they used me...”

Steve rubbed the teenagers back, pulling the girl close to her lap.  

"It's over, no one can hurt you." Steve cooed, kissing the side of Wanda's head. "Daddy's got you, you're ok baby girl."

Wanda sobbed harder, pressing her face against the crook of his neck. Natasha wrapped her arms around Wanda and Steve, resting her neck gently resting the back of her shoulder. Clint held one of Wanda’s hand and squeezed it. 

“Your mom, dad and I will be here to protect you.” Clint soothed, kissing her head. "We'll be with you to the end." 

**Author's Note:**

> малышка = Baby
> 
> мама здесь = Momma is Here.


End file.
